Enjoy the Silence
by mylittleangrybird
Summary: Luigi secretly envy Mario. On New Years Luigi turned to Mr.L and wished Mario wasn't born. Mario vanished and floated in darkness wishing someone could help him. He got his wish and went back to Mushroom Kingdom but Luigi replaced Mario and Mario has to live with this new so called world.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_ "Words like violence,_  
_ Break the silence,_  
_ Come crashing in,_  
_ Into my little world,_  
_ Painful to me,_  
_ Pierce right through me,_  
_ Can't you understand,_  
_ Oh my little girl,_  
_ All I ever wanted,_  
_ All I ever needed,_  
_ Is here in my arms,_  
_ Words are very unnecessary,_  
_ They can only do harm" -Depeche Mode_

A few years have passed by since two warriors from another world have protected the kingdom. More like plumbers. Twin brothers to be exact. The older twin is brave and courageous, has more reasonability but could be a hothead sometimes, his name is Mario. The younger twin is shy and afraid, he could be courageous sometimes but not all the time, he is strong but not by emotions. The youngest is more gentle and kind but stubborn sometimes but not as much as Mario, his name is Luigi. Responsible adults but adults could be fools sometimes.  
This story I'm about to tell you is not about brotherly love, its brotherly hate. Envy blinds one of the brothers. Words could hurt a person's emotions but what if words effect the others existence, more or less be careful what you wish for, what if you can't bring back what is done. Enough with the rhymes, this is going to be a deep story to the point of who knows if there's going to be a happy ending.

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the heart of Mushroom kingdom there's a beautiful castle where the royalty Princess Toadstool Peach lives. There was a festival that day, celebrating the New Years Eve waiting for the big ball to drop. Carnivals, whiskey, concerts, flooded streets; everyone is looking forward to make their New Years wishes. Mario, Luigi, & Peach are at a park on the top of a grassy hill popping fireworks. Luigi really wanted to celebrate the New Years with Daisy but traffic & airports are too booked with millions. Peach gives Luigi a sparkler & gave him a warm smile as Mario is having too much fun popping fireworks as sparks go everywhere in colors. "Cheer up brother; you'll see Daisy next year. Haha get it? Next Year… Haha!" Mario said as he uses bad puns that amuses him easily. Luigi couldn't help it but sigh & enjoy the New Years with friends. "Luigi…. I know Daisy is upset at you for not rescuing her from that giant piranha plant & you coward & run. She'll forget it eventually & you guys will be a-okay." Mario said.  
"I know but you don't understand. I need to apologize to her… " Luigi said in a low monotone .  
Mario sighed & pat him on the back. "Luigi just give her some time to breathe. She had a really stressful weekend. MAN UP! Don't let a damsel in distress bring you down. Besides aren't you guys friends?"  
"Mario I'm not like you." Luigi said in an upset tone as he sat on the picnic blanket, reached for his whiskey then started drinking. Mario just watched him drink his depression away, it was Luigi's sixth bottle & Luigi still feel depressed. "It's not like you'll understand.  
"Luigi… You're drunk. Besides why are you acting like this? Are you hiding something from me?" Mario got serious & wanted answers of why Luigi is acting so weird. To Mario he sees Luigi very off than he usually is. "Is it about Daisy? You know you're acting like a little twelve year old."  
"Mario! Enough! Leave your brother alone. Maybe he really cares about Daisy but don't know how to express it. Besides this is supposed to be fun event watching the ball drop & making our New Years wishes. Not bickering brother event." Peach said trying to keep her calm as she does have a point. "Luigi. Can you please stop drinking? We both think you had enough whiskey."  
Luigi puts down the whiskey bottle then stood up. "C'mon. We're going to miss the count down." He said in a low voice.  
"Mario is there something wrong with Luigi?" Peach said all concern.  
"Ah he'll be fine. Probably his hormones are going hay wire but it's normal for most young adults. I get them sometimes but it's no biggy. He'll get over it." Mario walks ahead to get a good view of the ball drop in the central of town. Everyone is getting ready as there is a minute left in the clock for the New Year to come. The concerts finished playing their big songs as news reporters headed toward princess Peach & Mario as they are recording live worldwide. Surprisingly Bowser is watching the event on television with his kids as they are celebrating the New Years as well back at their castle & not attacking the castle surprisingly.  
"Alright guys it's time to make some New Years wishes. Make those wishes before the ball reaches to zero!" Peach said all excited as she starts making her wish. "I wish everybody has a great year & taxes to go down." Peach said her wish; she is a very thoughtful princess who hates taxes like everyone in the world does.  
After Mario heard Peach's wish, he started to make his wish. "I wish to get pie as a reward next time when I save somebody." Peach burst out laughing as Mario got embarrass. "H-Hey! What's so funny? I get tired of eating cake all the time you know. I wanna at least get a different dessert as a reward." Mario said as he crosses his arms & pout.  
"Sorry Mario but you couldv'e ask me to bake you pie instead of cake." Peach stopped laughing then to catch her breath from laughing so much. "Luigi hurry! Make your wish! There's fifteen seconds left on the clock before the ball drops!" Peach said all preppy & happy as she's very excited for the New Years.  
Luigi just stood there as he thinks very hard as there was nothing but a lot of negative clogging his mind. He turns at Mario then glare at him. Mario noticed the off thing of Luigi.. His eyes are silver. Mario then noticed who it is, & then Luigi spoke in a serious tone. "I wish Mario was never born." Peach turned to Luigi with a shocked face like Luigi would never say that kind of look. Mario felt really hurt like someone stabbed his heart hearing those kinds of words coming out of Luigi's mouth. "Good-bye Mario." Luigi said as the ball dropped simultaneously. Fireworks going everywhere & everybody yelled out "HAPPY NEW YEARS 2012" Mario started to look fadeish as he was losing his colors.  
"MARIO!" Peach yelled out as she fades through him.  
"What are you doing with Luigi? Mr. L" Mario said as Peach gasped. Luigi is Mr. L which explains the strange personality.  
"You figured me out plumber. Not bad but to late your existents is going to change history. Luigi always hated you secretly due to you where always "Number One" but this is all going to change because now I'm Player One. I'm no longer your shadow. Go fade away to nothing but silence." Mr. L burst out laughing as Mario was fading even more to the point where he is hardly visible. "Enjoy the Silences, Mar-i-o!" Mario finally vanished in thin air. Peach was panicking as she was about to hit Mr.L with her frying pan, time froze. Everyone was still, no movement. Then a huge wave of light hit everything then it turned to nothing but darkness.  
Mario woke up. He looked around his surroundings and it's just nothing but darkness everywhere. He can see himself but it's like looking at a black screen. Mario is just floating there not knowing which way is up or down, he was alone with no sound. He yelled out to see if anyone is nearby or anyone could hear him but nothing. He was actually alone, floating in an empty unknown. "Man so this is how it feels being all alone. It's so…. Empty. I really wish someone could help me get out of this mess. Anybody." Mario made his wish once more. Without Mario even noticing, there is a small star behind him as the star whispered to itself.  
"Your wish is granted."

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Your wish will be granted."  
Mario noticed that he heard a faint voice behind him so he quickly turned as he saw a small star like the size of Twink of his old adventure saving Peach from Bowser that he lifted up her castle to space. The small star looked at Mario with a warm smile. "W-Who are you? Am I dead?" Mario said with a very confused look in his eyes.  
"No you're not dead. You're just trapped in a place so called nothingness." The star replied.  
"I can obviously see that." Mario said. "I guess I don't exist anymore."  
""Mario, don't say stuff like that. That's not like you." The star said as Mario glanced at the star.  
"How do you know my name without me introducing myself?" Mario got suspicious at the little star.  
The star sighed. "Mario I can't believe you don't recognize my voice. " Mario just stares at the star clueless as he thinks very hard who this star is.  
"You don't sound like Twink.."  
"Mario it's me, Geno!"  
"Geno!? Is that really you?" Mario eyes where now uplifted to see an old friend.  
"Yes. Long time no see." Geno smirked as Mario then realized that Geno is from Star Road and could grant wishes so Mario is hoping to see if Geno could help him out.  
"Geno did you just heard my wish I just made a few minutes ago by any chance?" Mario asked Geno hoping for a positive response.  
"Why yes Mario but I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I will gladly help you with your journey. But, the bad news is that it won't be easy as now the world has changed due to your nonexistence. I will gladly take you back to your world but to bring back your existence, you have to have at least more than five people to remember you." Geno explained.  
"How the heck are they going to remember me that I never existed in the first place?" Mario asked.  
"The mind maybe weak but the heart is very strong. Never forget that." Geno replied more like in a serious monotone with an interesting quote. Mario was still confused but he just accepted it.  
"This task will be hard but never give up. I will be your partner till we get you're existence back." Geno said as he's opening a portal to the new born world. "Are you ready?"  
"I got nothing else to do but yes, I'm ready." Mario said as he floats toward the portal as Geno goes in Mario's hat so keep in watch of him. As Mario goes through as the light was so bright that it was blinding him as he goes through it.

As soon as Mario reached the other side of the portal, Mario got his eye visual back to normal as he notices that he's falling from the sky. Mario was screaming as he crash landed on a bush to keep his freefall a safe landing. Mario got up as he sees that he's at the country side of the land. Nearby is Mushroom Kingdom, "nothing out of ordinary" Mario thought as he walks down the path to Mushroom Kingdom.  
"Mario whatever you do, don't be a stranger. You don't want the villagers to think you're crazy." Geno said as he continues to hide in Mario's hat. Mario progress onward the path as some person ran him over with a bicyclical sending him off flying. Mario face planted the ground as the person immediately stopped and ran towards Mario to see if he's alive.  
"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMY GOSH ARE YOU OKAY!? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE ALIVE!" The young girl panicked.  
Mario slowly turns his head. "I-I-I'm f-f-fine."  
"I'm soooooooooooo sorry; here let me help you up." She walks towards to Mario's aid as she stepped on his hand as Mario jumped up and yelled in pain. "AHH SORRY! I'm such a klutz" The young girl starts to get mad at herself.  
"No it's alright. I'm fine." Mario looks at the young girl as there is something familiar about her. "Hey may I ask you your name? I have a friend who looks just like you."  
"Really? Strange because in these lands I'm the only human girl that's a brunette." The girl said as she taller than Mario, Wearing a baseball shirt, torn pants, a plain orange hat with her pony tail up long. Beautiful blue eyes but she looks like a normal poor girl to Mario. "The name is D, nice to meetcha" She said as she puts her hand out wanting a hand shake.  
Mario shook her hand. "D? That's obviously a nickname." Mario said as D lost grip.  
"It's not a nickname, my name is really D" She said as she was getting a little mad.  
"You're saying that to hide your real name." Mario said as he's onto her.  
"That is my real name. I'm just an orphan okay. I don't know my real name but all I know its D." She said as she walks toward her bike. "Besides I need to get to work or else I'll be tardy and her highness doesn't like tardiness." She rode off quick hoping she'll get to her job in time.  
"I'm sure that's Daisy" Mario said.  
"Mario doesn't be too sure. She looks very different than her. That and Daisy's a princess, not a poor normal young adult." Geno said.  
"You could be right. No time to be sidetracked. Mushroom Kingdom here we come." Mario started marching toward the kingdom.

As soon as Mario reached the kingdom, everything looks the same. Melted snow, everyone cleaning up after the New Year's party. It looks like a normal day. Mario was walking around town as so far he sees nothing of a change. "Wow there's nothing much too see. Everything looks normal to me." Mario said.  
"Don't let looks fool you, remember this is the world when you don't exist at all." Geno corrected Mario.  
"Oh right. I forgot about that." Mario was walking by as he came across a flyer about a play tonight. It's featuring a dramatic love story and Luigi was the star of it. "Look at that. Weegee is staring a show."  
Geno looks at the flyer. "Do you have coins at all?"  
"Yes I do!" Mario checked his pocket and it was empty. Mario then checked all his pockets and still found nothing. "What happened to all my money and power up?"  
"Mario, the wish that made you vanish made all you things in your pockets vanish as well." Geno explained as Mario started tearing up that he lost five hundred coins. "But, I found this in your hat." Geno hand Mario a group photograph of Mario with his friends and brother.  
"Keep that in there. Maybe I can use that to help my friends remember me." Mario said as he gives back the photo then Geno puts it away.  
"What are we going to do now Mario?" Geno questioned.  
Mario is thinking hard until he thought of an idea. "Let's look for question blocks!"  
"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to work." Geno thought to himself as Mario rushes into the woods to find coins.

Two hours later Mario found no coins at all so all that time running around blindly in the forest was a complete waste of time. Mario threw himself on a nearby bench as near the castle over how exhausted he was. Mario looked like a homeless man just lying around in random benches. Someone randomly covers the sunlight that was hitting Mario in the face as Mario opens his eyes to see it was D looking at him. "You're going to get sunburned if you stay under the sun like that." She said as Mario gets up to see that D is wearing a maid's outfit.  
"What's with the outfit? Cosplay?" Mario said as D reacted to being embarrass.  
"I hate this uniform for my job." D said.  
"Uniform? Where do you work?" Mario said as D points to the castle as Mario was surprised because he never seen any young maid's wear anything that sexy before.  
"I hate it but I'll do anything to pay my house bills." D said as Mario stands up all curious what the butlers look like. "That reminds me, what are you doing sleeping there like a homeless bum?"  
"Um… I have no home." Mario said as D was surprised.  
"Ah how… convenient… Whatever, the question is why are you dressed like the kingdom's hero but in red? What's your name and falling out of the sky is not normal! You're obviously not from here or probably not from this planet." D started saying as she finds Mario very suspicious.  
"The names Mario, I'm a plumber. It's very complicated to say where I'm from but the thing that now concerns me is that who is this Kingdom hero you speak of? Mario said as D still finds him suspicious.  
"Our kingdom hero is none other than Super Luigi. He saves Princess Peach from Bowser all the time. Rumor has it that Luigi is madly in love with Peach but Peach is not all that interested." D said as Mario predicted it was Luigi.  
"Mario we have to find a place to stay for the night. It's getting dark." Geno whispered in Mario's ear as in a cue to hunt down shelter.  
"Oh look at the time. I need to find a hotel if I can find money first of all." Mario said as he was about to walk off until D stopped him.  
"You're from another dimension aren't you?" D said with a very curious look on her face.  
"Um.. You can say that." Mario said.  
"I knew it! This is so cool." D said as Mario can see how Tomboyish she is so he's prediction is that she might be Daisy even she looks nothing like her. "Oh wait you don't have a place to stay?" Mario just nods that he's pretty homeless to this alternate world. "You can stay with me for free. It's on the house."  
"Why thank you Dai- I mean D." Mario said  
"Awesome just wait here a like two hours and I'll be done with my shift." D said as she heads back in castle grounds to continue her job.  
"Not that much changed but this D girl is new. Luigi got my part of being hero. I doubt anyone remembers me." Mario thought to himself as he pulls out the picture of Mario, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, and Luigi. Mario could hardly believe that Mr.L came back and cause all this mess. Mario may be forgotten but he still feels alone in the world. Just him and Geno.

**End of Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

D's shift was over, she was heading where Mario as lying around at but he was gone. "W-Where'd he go!? Was he just lying here two hours ago!?" D thought to herself as she started to panic. She looked up and saw Mario staring at the flyer about that play he saw earlier. "Oh… There you are. I thought you ran off." D said as she walks up to Mario curious of what he's glaring at. "Oh yeah, Romeo and Juliet is tonight featuring Super Luigi and the Princess herself. You want to go see it?" D asked Mario.  
Mario looked at D then he sighed. "Do you have coins on you?"  
"Of course, it's payday." She said smiling. "We can go if you want to."  
Mario nodded. "I want to see this so called "Kingdom Hero""  
"Alrighty then! It's this way to the theatre." D said as she grabbed Mario's hand and dragged him. "C'mon you don't want to be late and miss out on the good seats." D was so excited to go as Mario was surprised how spirited the girl is, Mario started to feel homesick.

They entered the theatre and sat down on the 5th row from the front. "Dammit! We almost got the awesome seats. Oh well, I'm fine at where we're at." D assumed as Mario looked around and a lot of people here want to see a famous Shakespeare play.  
The curtains opened as the play started. Mario was sitting there bored like thinking to himself why he is there. Then he sees Luigi. Mario jolted up and noticed that it's Mr.L still. Mario wanted to go after him but Geno yanked Mario's hair which made Mario sink in his seat. "Mario! Don't even dare going after him, It's not worth it due to half of Mushroom Kingdom is watching." Geno whispered to him. Mario looked at Mr.L doing his act so well, He was playing as Romeo. Juliet was played by Princess Peach, Mario can already tell Peach is not taking this play so seriously. Peach was using more or less monotone voices which made her sound so dull. But the audience loves it. Mario felt sick in the stomach watching that one scene that they had to kiss which jealousy raised like a raging chain chomp begging to set loose from its chains. Mario stood up and left the theatre as D was following him.

"Hey Mario! Where are you going?" D yelled as she tried to catch up to him  
"Why the hell did I wanted to go!? Oh right, to see if Mr.L was still plaguing my brother." Mario thought out loud.  
"Um… Mario… You want to keep your voice down… D can hear what you're saying." Geno told Mario to warn him.  
Mario looked back at D as she was staring at him. "W-Who's Mr.L? And your brother?"  
"Shit. Um… lets head back to your place so I can try to explain everything." Mario said as D was super suspicious about the strange things he's saying.

Out at the country sides, D's small house as on a small hill. "This is your home?"  
"Yes! I know it's hardly anything but it's my house." D said all smiling. They entered the house to see it looks like a college student's apartment. "Make yourself at home." She said as she goes put her things away then she sits down on the couch then her eyes where focused on Mario. "Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo where you from?"  
Mario stared at her wondering what was with that long "so" then he tried to think of something to say. "I'm from an alternate dimension. Do you know who I am?" Mario asked hoping she'll recognize him.  
"You're that guy that fell from the sky and ran over." D said.  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Mario said as in the get serious tone.  
"Whoa.. okay okay lemme rephrase that….. You're a homeless bum from another dimension." D said as Mario facepalmed.  
Geno is getting frustrated then he flies out of Mario's hat and started yelling. "HE'S FROM A WORLD WHERE HE USED TO EXCIST UNTIL HIS BROTHER WISED HE WASN'T BORN SO HE IS A NOBODY NOW TRYING TO GET HIS EXCISTANCE BACK BUT THIS IS TAKING LONGER THAN I EXPECTED!" Geno is panting as D was amazed to see a tiny talking star right in front of her.  
"Lemme get this straight. You're brother wished to wipe your existence and you're here trying to get you're existence back?" D asked all puzzled trying to understand.  
"The world changed because I never came to save the princess and the world. Now my brother has replaced me and stealing my life." Mario said as he's now serious.

There was a long awkward silence filled the atmosphere as D is thinking really hard to herself. Mario pulled out the photo of the crew and handed it over to D as she was astounded to see the people in the photo. D's head started to hurt badly as she yelps in pain. "Wh-Whats wrong?" Mario is very concern as D passes out and Mario catches her.  
"She'll be fine Mario. Her memories just triggered which explains the headache." Geno said as Mario just picks up D and carried her to her small room with a very soft bed. "We'll check on her in the morning. Let's rest for now." Geno mentioned as Mario head towards the living room and threw himself on the couch to get comfortable for the night.

In the kingdom, there was "Luigi" walking back and forth in his neatly room living in the castle with the lovely princess. With a very serious look in his face the cell phone rang. He went over to look at his new iPhone 4, it showed that a mysterious person was calling, it was in private call. Luigi glared at the number then proceed to answer it.  
"Is this Mr.L?" The anonymous asked.  
"What do you want?" Mr.L answered.  
"When should we do the pretend invasion?"  
Mr.L made a really big grin all creepy like. "Tomorrow at dawn. Don't forget to head towards the castle to kidnap the princess, like usual."  
Anonymous snickered. "How long are you putting up the "hero" act? The kids are dying for your return."  
"Of course they are. Besides I'm their favorite uncle." Mr.L said.  
"Hey! Don't get to cocky."Anonymous said.  
"Whatever you say bro." Mr.L hung up and walked towards the princess's room.

He knocked the room door as Peach answered the door to see "Luigi" standing there. "You did a really good performance out there." Luigi said in a cheery tone.  
"Ah why….. thank… you?" Peach said in a confused tone due to she really didn't put that much effort in the play. "I really wasn't acting that much."  
"You are a natural, the crowd loved it!" Luigi with a fake positive mood to impress the princess.  
"You don't say….." Peach said in a dull tone.  
"C'mon cheer up Princess. Tomorrow is the ball at dawn. My lady, I would gladly dance with you ." Luigi said as he sets his hand out in a flirty tone.  
Peach was not interested in Luigi so she let her hand out to Luigi's hand. "Charming." A very dull voice came from the princess's voice. Mr.L was not pleased with her attitude and let go of the princess's hand as he glares at her.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then." Luigi said. Then he walked off to leave the castle. He then walked home that was in Toad Town as he waits for the event of tomorrow's dawn. "Soon….. your kingdom will fall unto my hands." Mr.L thought to himself.

The next day D was up very early getting ready for work. "IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE!" said D as she was rushing to gather everything with toast in her mouth. She woke up Mario with all the commotion as he looks at D zooming everywhere in her tiny house. Mario gets up and about to calm D down until she run into Mario knocking both of them down to the grown as she pins Mario there on the floor. "Um… sorry I didn't see you there."  
"Be careful where you're running next time and can you please get off of me. You're crushing my crotch." Mario said with pain in his voice as she gets up.  
"I'm very sorry. It's just that I overslept and I have a minute left and I can't get there in time. Man I'm sooo going to be late and the princess is not going to like tardiness." D said heading towards the front door getting on her bike as she's ready to dash off.  
"Hey D!"  
"Yes Mario?"  
"Is it okay if I come along?"  
"Sure I don't see why not. Today is the dance ball so I rather you get ready for that as it start at dawn."  
Mario nodded as he stands on the edge of the bike near the wheels where it's standable and D rode off in super speed Mario was hanging on for his life.

Ten minutes later they reached the castle as Mario collapsed at the floor praising the nice ground. They both walked in the castle main lobby as the princess herself were there checking in the workers. D walked up towards the princess as Mario was stunned to see this version of the princess. To him she looked the same. "I'm so sorry that I was Nine minutes late. I slept in and hardly had enough time to sleep." D said apologizing to the princess.  
Peach smiled. "It's fine. You're not that late, besides today is the mushroom ball. You should enjoy yourself. You'll be inviting the guest in for dawn's event."  
"Can do your highness. You can count on me." D said all cheery.  
Peach looked over and saw Mario was there staring at her. "Who's your friend?" Peach said walking toward Mario as Mario instantly started to blush over how beautiful the princess is.  
"It's-a me, Mario." Mario said.  
"Mario. That's a nice name. Yet again you sorta look…. Familiar." Peach said.  
Mario got his hopes up with Peach might remember him.  
"Don't push you luck up, Mario. You are Luigi's twin so of course the princess might think of you as Luigi." Geno whispered to Mario.  
Mario sighed. "I get that a lot." He lied.  
"D. Can you help clean up the ball room?" Peach asked.  
"Why yes princess." D said as she head towards the ball room leaving Mario and Peach by themselves.  
"Uh.. Princess…" Mario spoke which grabbed Peach's attention.  
"Yes Mario?"  
"Can I ask you a really important question?" Mario asked.  
Peach as about to answer until she got interrupted my Mr.L randomly entering the front entrance. "Ah princess! What a lovely day it is." Luigi said as his eyes got caught on Mario. "How the hell did he escape the dark realm?" Mr.L thought to himself as he does remember Mario. "And you are?" Mr.L said as he went back to Luigi mode.  
"It's-a me, Mario." Mario said in a very serious tone which caught both Peach and Mr.L's attention. "So I'm guessing you're "Super Luigi""  
"Oh you heard of me? Well I'm quiet famous." Luigi said as he was flattered. Mario glared at him. "Well I was just passing by wanting to see the princess but I see she has guest over, I guess this gives me time to go find a fine tux for dawn's ball." Luigi said as he left the castle.  
"*Sigh* When does he ever notice that I'm not interested in him." Peach said with an annoyed tone of voice that Mario rarely hears from the princess.  
"You don't like him?"  
"As a friend but not to date him."  
"Why won't you tell him?"  
"Everytime I try to tell him. He's rather lost in his iPhone or Bowser interrupts us by kidnapping me."  
"Oh I see."  
They both stayed quiet until Peach had to break the silence. "I have to go. I'm really busy today. It's nice knowing you Super Mario." Peach said as she stopped and they both stared at each other.  
"How'd you know I was Super?" Mario said.  
"I dunno why I said that. I dunno why I have this odd feeling like I do know you but I never met you." Peach said.  
They both continued to stare at each other until a random maid interrupted. "Your highness, Toadsworth needs a word with you in his office."  
"Yes I'll be right there." Peach walked off the right when she was about to walk up the stairs she looked back at Mario and glared at the Italian plumber then she walked off.  
"That's interesting how the princess knows your famous name." Geno said.  
"Maybe if I attend to the ball. She'll remember me." Mario said as he heads towards town to find a tux for the ball. As he left, in the shadows, Mr.L was listening.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
